Why? Show me you still love me!
by Tans-ZombieHunter
Summary: The summary won't fit but here is the pairings- Lukexselena just a tiny bit LukexOC, WizardxAkari then WizardxOC then back to WizardxAkari
1. Chapter 1Bucked off,Pain,& green bell

_**Full name-Why did you do this to me? Show me you still love me!**_

_**Hey y'all it's Yuseirulez34 waz up.**_

_**All bells have been rung but the green and purple bells**_

_**Full summery: Akari has been having boy…troubles. But not the normal kind of boy troubles your thinking. It started when Gill asked her out…again for like the 10**__**th**__** time, and she refused…again. He was mad and started stalking her. She is taking a walk when he tries to…ummm yeah get the picture, but is saved when…yep you guess or maybe you didn't but yep the Wizard saved her. Will they fall in love or will Akari be heartbroken again? What about Luke will selena cheat on him and break his heart? Who will help him get over it? AkarixWizard, WizardxOC(a little bit of that only till the Wizard realizes something)Lukexselena(at the start)LukexOC, OC x? Luke might be OOC Find out in this new story.**_

_**Me: Hey people. This new story just randomly popped into my head when I started writing my first story but I didn't have very much inspiration but then when I had extreme writer's block I got more ideas for it so here it is.**_

_**Akari: U forgetting something again**_

_**Me: Umm what was it again?**_

_**Wizard: The disclaimer and if you say it you will get a piece of cake. Deal?**_

_**Me: Deal! Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and any characters I come up with.**_

_**Mystery characters to be named later: On with the story!**_

_**Warning to Gill fans- I hate Gill so in this story I made Gill a psycho but seriously I really hate Gill he is rude and just ugh.**_

_**Also Akari will be something different not just a farmer but something special but I won't ruin it for ya. Thanks For Reading and plz review and tell me how I did please I want some feedback**_

_**Lastly-It is Winter 4**__**th**__** year 1 **_

_**Chapter 1- Bucked off, Pain,& The Green Bell**_

It was a cold winters night as I walked up to the mines. I walked around the to the edge not noticing two people watching me. I laid down and looked to the stars. "Well, what do we have here beautiful," The familiar voice said "G-gill, w-what are u doing here?" I asked frightened "Oh Akari, are you scared?" Gill asked "I am allowed to be here ya know," He stated as he got in front of me. I stood up as he kept walking closer. I bumped into a wall & Gill got closer, then pinned my wrists up. I tried to scream but he forcefully kissed me. Then he suddenly got pushed off me and I looked up to see a man with a cape that hid his eyes and hair. "Are you ok a miss?" he asked shyly "Umm…Yea, th-thank-you sir," I said still scared and he must have noticed because he said "There's nothing to be afraid of. I will not hurt you. It's ok," I nodded my head still to afraid to speak then found the strength to speak again "Ok…th-thank you," I said softly "Good…" I paused he was no longer there.

-Next Day-

I woke up sleepily still scared of what happened last night. I got dressed and tended to the flowers then let my animals out. I mounted Shadow the black wild stallion w/red eyes,& headed to see how my bestest friend Luke was doing in his relationship with a whore named selena. When I got in sight of the carpenters I saw Luke and selena making out. "Yo Luke, Waz up!" I yelled & he pulled away from selena as I smirked "Umm…not much. What's wrong Akari y-you look frightened," he asked worriedly "G-Gill," I pointed behind him "G-go away & leave me alone," I said as he got closer & Shadow gave him a warning neigh. Gill still got closer & Shadow bucked.(A/N he was with Akari when Gill kissed her and he was just protecting her but forgot she might get hurt if he bucked) I fell then hit the ground, and heard Shadow give an angry snort then a worried neigh. Everything black out as my head started to pound with immense pain.

-Normal P.O.V-

Luke stepped in front of Akari stopping Gill "Leave, now" Luke snapped. Then the sun started to set, the sky darkened,& the stars came out as Gill left. Luke tried to get passed Shadow to help Akari, but Shadow wouldn't move. The Wizard showed up to see Luke trying to get passed a horse to help someone, but the horse wouldn't budge. So he walked up to see the girl he saved yesterday. So he walked up to go passed the horse ignoring the protests & picked her up. "We should get her to now & you can tell me what happened on the way there," he said coldly as he left, Shadow following close behind worried he hurt her really badly. When they got there Luke opened the door and screamed "! We need your help it's urgent!" Jin appeared & gasped. Akari had a small gash on her head, cuts on her hands & back,& she have a broken arm. Wizard gently set her down on the bed as Jin thanked him. "Th-what? Where?" Luke said wondering were the Wizard went.

_**$Wizard's P.O.V$**_

'Why did I do that? Why did I help her?' I asked myself. I walked into my home and went to look at the stars trying to forget everything that happened.

_***Akari's P.O.V FF-Next Day***_

When I woke I was in the hospital. "How did I get here?" I asked no one in particular "Shadow bucked you off when Gill got to close. I'm guessing he was trying to protect you from him, so you'll need to explain what's going on sometime. Anyways I snapped at him and he left. So I tried to go passed Shadow to help get you here but he was on full alert and wouldn't budge. That's when the Wizard showed up and went past me up to Shadow ignoring my protests. He picked you up, then brought you here,& then was gone without another word," he explained "Oh, where does the Wizard live? I would like to thank him." I asked/said "I'll show you," Luke said then turned to me and smile "I am sooo glad your feeling better, even thought your arm is sprained," He said excitedly. I nodded a thank you. "Later Akari," Luke said as he ran off somewhere. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door a shyly & heard the door open slowly "What?" the Wizard asked "Um… I just wanted to…say thank you for saving me," I said "Okay…your welcome," He said lowly "Wait Akari he's the Wizard right," Fin stated "We need his help remember with the Witch," Fin continued "Oh yeah," I replied then looked at the Wizard. His face show a shocked expression for 5 seconds then he regained his composure "Umm…are you ok Wizard?" I asked "Do you know about how the Witch Princess got turned into a frog?" I asked before he could answer the first question. "Yes, she tried to save the Goddess Tree with a spell but it back fired," He said coldly obviously he doesn't like the Witch Princess "If you want to save the Witch Princess then you need to bring me 3 ingredients for the potion to turn her back," He stated "Those ingredients are- Hibiscus Flower, Good Cornmeal,& Perfect Butter," He continued "I can give you the butter & flower now but I'd have to go home to get the cornmeal," I said as I gave him the ingredients "Thank you," he said shyly and I smiled "I'll be back in about," I said and I walked over to Shadow, mounted him,& headed towards home. When I got there I grabbed the cornmeal, fed the animals, watered the flowers/crops that grew in winter,& then galloped back to the Wizard "Sorry it took so long," I apologized "I had to take care of some things on the farm, but here's the cornmeal," I said & handed him the item. "It…is…fine," he replied. He took the cornmeal and started to make the potion. It didn't take long to make "Come on, we should get this to the Witch Princess," and we headed towards the back of Fugue Forest with Shadow following us. 'For some reason I feel safe & happy around him, and I have barely spoken to the man. Maybe Lady Sara will help me figure this out? But this is some thing I probably shouldn't bother her right now' I came out of my thoughts and decided to break the silence "Do you have any friends?" I asked and he gave me a weird look "Umm…sorry I asked the question," I said quickly mentally slapping myself for asking the question "It is…okay," he replied "and no I do not," he finished "Well I also grabbed something else to say thanks for helping me twice…so here," I said as I gave some shining coffee beans "Th-thank you.. I…like it," he said softly "Well I-I'm…glad," I said and a small blush appeared 'Wait what wh-where did that come from?' thought. Soon we where in front of the Witch Princess's house "Well here we…go," I said as we walked in. "This place is still scary the second time," Fin said with a scared expression "Ehh," the Wizard said. He went up to the frog and gave it the potion. The frog then turned into the Witch Princess "It took you long enough," the Witch Princess said annoyed "I will...take my…leave now," he said with no emotions but he showed a little annoyance "Umm…have you seen the green bell?" I asked "Yea, I think so…let me check," She said and went over to a box in the corner. "Ahh, here it is!" she exclaimed "Here you go," and she handed me the bell "th-thanks I have to go now too! Bye," I said as I shut the door & headed home. On the way my head started to hurt so bad that I had to stop and dismount Shadow. I winced in pain and got on my knees. I didn't notice the pain till now cause I've been sooo busy "Hey Akari are you ok?" A familiar voice asked and I shook my head no "Here let me help you," Luke said and help me up "I think I'm ok my wound just hurts as well as my arm," I said and winced "That's why I came to find you," He stated " gave me some painkillers and bandages to wrap your arm in when I went to tell him thanks for helping you," Luke said quickly "Let's get you home, your freezing," He stated worriedly "Th-th-thanks," I shivered feeling stupid for not bringing a sweater or wearing a long-sleeve shirt. "Okay, wait here I'll go put Shadow up," Luke said grabbing his reins 'I have such awesome friends' I thought as Luke came back. When we got inside Luke got me a glass of water and handed me a painkiller. After I took it he wrapped my sprained arm in a bandage "Thanks Luke, I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess," I apologized "It is ok, you're my best friend and like a little sister to me," Luke said with a smile "Thanks see you tomorrow," I said with a smile while the pain slowly went away 'I wonder how the Wizard is…wait where did that come from' I fell asleep thinking of the Wizard for the most part, but then it changed to me taming a wild stallion on a ranch haha. Today couldn't have been better minus the pain. 'Tomorrow I will ring the green bell. I'm so close to finishing my job. I thought as I fell deeper into sleep.

_**Finished! Hope you liked it.**_

_**Please tell me what you thought**_

_**Gill: tell me why am I a psycho in this**_

_**Me: ahhhhh! Stay away *runs to hide***_

_**Akari: Bye everyone- review please tell us what you thought!**_

_**Yuseirulez34  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2Purple Bell

_**Why did you do this to me? Show me you still love me!**_

_**Hey everybody waz up it's Yuseirulez34**_

_**Full summery: Akari has been having boy…troubles. But not the normal kind of boy troubles your thinking. It started when Gill asked her out…again for like the 10th**__** time, and she refused…again. He was mad and started stalking her. She is taking a walk when he tries to…ummm yeah get the picture, but is saved when…yep you guess or maybe you didn't but yep the Wizard saved her. Will they fall in love or will Akari be heartbroken again? What about Luke will selena cheat on him and break his heart? Who will help him get over it? AkarixWizard, WizardxOC(a little bit of that only till the Wizard realizes something)Lukexselena(at the start)LukexOC, OC x? Luke might be OOC Find out in this new story.**_

_**Me: Hope you guys like the story so far! **_

_**Akari: Yep some mystery characters may be revealed soon!**_

_**Wizard: U are forgetting two things here's one- Warning to Gill fans: Yuseirulez34 doesn't like Gill so he will be some what of a psycho if you do not like it the here's an idea-DON'T READ IT! **_

_**Me: Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest moon or it's characters that's Natsume's Serious Fun haha I love their motto. But I own the plot and any OCS to be named later. I won't be able to update for a while first I am going to camp for 5 days and I am grounded my mom said I could upload one more chapter and maybe type one other when I get back but after that I won't be able to get on for a little bit. Hehe any ways on with the story.**_

'_**thoughts' "Talking" %P.O.V Change% **_

_**Chapter 2-The Purple Bell**_

_**%Wizard's P.O.V%**_

'I don't know what these feelings are' I thought to myself 'Why do I keep helping Akari?' I asked myself pulling out the shining coffee beans. I walked to the telescope and looked at the stars. My thoughts kept wondering to Akari. Why I do not know.

_**%Akari's P.O.V%**_

When I woke up the pain was back again. I stumbled over to the table slowly, my head still throbbing. I got myself a cup of water and took the stupid medicine. (a/n we are alike we hate medicine haha srry) I grabbed a light-blue t-shirt and blue jeans then went to change, and put my boots on. I watered my flowers and took care of my animals then let them out. *sigh* 'What to do? Luke's with the whore, Kathy is busy, & Renee is with Toby.' I just headed for the windmill at Horn Ranch & went to the top. When I reached the top I saw the arch where I was supposed to put the green bell. So I grabbed the bell out of my rucksack and put it on the arch. The harvest sprite Daren appeared and as usual he asked "What is your mission?" I pretended to think "To ring the green bell," I answered. The sprite did just that and I closed my eyes to listen to the sound. "Thank you," I said an he disappeared "Ahh…still at it I see," Gill said. I turned around to see Gill coming up. I was frightened again. "Wh-what do you want?" I asked quickly "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see," he replied "Is that so wrong?" Gill continued "N-no but I have to go now," I said and tried to get passed but he wouldn't move. "Let me pass," I snapped "Why should I that would be so…" Gill stopped when I punched him in the stomach then pushed him out of my way & ran "WTF!" I heard him say as I ran for my life. I managed to make it all the way to the church when I was out of breath. "Hey Perry," I said panting "Hey, have you heard about the ghost? I haven't got much sleep cause of it," Perry said "Oh, I am sorry to here that. What time do you normally here it?" I asked "Um…around 2am," he said "Okay thanks," I replied

_**$That night at 2am$**_

I dismounted Shadow as I reached the church. "Akari what are u doing?" Fin asked cautiously "I wanted to check out th…," I was interrupted by Perry's screams "AHHHHH…GHOST!" he screamed running out of the church. "Ok lets go in," I said, though I was just a little scared myself. I walked to the door & up the stairs where I heard the crying. When I was up there I saw the purple bell and the harvest sprite Edge crying. I turned to Fin and asked what gave Edge his power cause this seemed way to easy. He said something about a wishing shrine so I went to Perry's room and found a stain glass window. Fin tried to make a wish but it failed. "Maybe we should go see the Harvest Goddess in the morning," I suggested and Fin nodded as we left. Fin went on ahead cause he was tired. He also took Shadow to the farm and I told him I would put him up when I got home. I decided to take the mine cart and when I walking over to the edge I barely saw Wizard cause his hood was up. "Hey Wizard," I greeted "Hello…Akari," he said turning to look at me. "What are…you doing…out so late?" he asked "I was just taking a walk and wanted to look at the stars," I replied w/ a small smile "Well, well what do we have here," I heard and swiftly turned around to see Gill. He had yet to notice the Wizard

_**%Wizard's P.O.V%**_

"Hey Wizard," I heard Akari say "Hello…Akari," I said turning to look at me. "What are…you doing…out so late?" I asked "I was just taking a walk and wanted to look at the stars," she replied w/ a small smile "Well, well what do we have here," we heard and she swiftly turned around. She saw Gill and she started to shake a little in fear. 'What has this guy done to her?' I thought to myself. "Wh-what do you want G-Gill?" she asked her voice shaky. I figured Gill had yet to realize I was here so I stepped a little more into the Shadows. I decided if tried something I would step out and help. "What I can't come to see my beauty?" Gill said "I AM NOT YOURS," she snapped. Gill pulled her by her injured arm to in between the carpenter's and the general store. I heard her whistle and then Gill forcefully kissed her. She started crying and I started to run towards her when I heard an angry neigh. I realized she whistled for Shadow. Gill was then knocked away from her by a very wild and angry stallion. Akari was on the ground crying "Did he hurt you?" I asked "Yeah he twisted my wrist that got hurt when I was bucked off Shadow," she replied her voice still shaky "It will be fine, he is knocked out…so we should leave…before he comes to," I said and helped her up, then my heart sped up from being so close. 'She was beautiful in the moonlight wait where did that come from her,' I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft whinny. So I helped her mount Shadow and walked towards Thunder Farm.

_**Me: Thanks for reading. You can go to my profile and see if I post why I haven't updated for awhile. I mean after this like if I don't update for a month then go look and see if I posted why that way no one will think I am dead or If I stopped writing. **_

_**Akari: Hope u guys liked it. Please review and tell yuseirulez34 what u thought.**_

_**Songs that I listened to while typing**_

_**If this was a movie by Taylor Swift *Don't own***_

_**Your not Sorry *CSI remix***_

_**Thanks**_

_**Yuseirulez34**_


End file.
